


It all started that day

by Lefty17



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure/Me trying to make this funny even though Ill probably suck at it, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefty17/pseuds/Lefty17
Summary: Jyn and Cassian somehow make it out of Scariff alive.





	It all started that day

     

Chapter 1

There were a lot of explosions for two people blending in

 

     This was it. It was perfectly obvious that we were so not getting out of this one. I hugged Cassian as hard as I could. Why did it had to happen so fast?

     We watched the horizon-or lack thereof-as the cloud of smoke consumed everything. I tried not to think about anything, but that was something kinda impossible to do. My life had taken a drastic turn in the last few days. But I guess that the situation I was into was inevitable. 

     I think that my father would have been proud. Cassian said so himself. And I knew that I would die having made an important contribution to the Rebellion. I looked at Cassian. His face reflected tiredness. He looked at me and sighed deeply. I had to smile at the situation we were into. It was ironic. We were here to save people from the clutches of the Empire, and now we were gonna die thanks to their precious Death Star. I was about to say that to Cassian, but got interrupted by what appeared to be an Imperial Shuttle.

     Cassian and I stared at each other as the shuttle rapidly approached our position at the beach. The Empire couldn't have possibly send Stormtroopers to kill us off, so maybe they were-

      "HEY! Hurry up! Come on!"

     I looked at the shuttle and saw a guy by the ramp yelling at us, in a Rebellion pilot uniform.

     Cassian and I stood up and ran towards the shuttle. As soon as we got on the ramp, the shuttle took off to the outer space and away form the chaos that the Death Star was provoking to the once beautiful Scariff. We quickly sat down and strapped ourselves in, as we hoped that we could make it out alive. This reminded me of our near death escape from Jedha.

     I glanced towards the cockpit and saw that the pilot was wearing an Imperial uniform. I had a quick moment of panic, until someone said that he supported the Rebellion and stole the ship so they could escape. He clearly knew what he was doing cause in a moment we were out of danger and made the jump to hyperspace, towards Yavin IV.

     I quickly scanned the passengers of the shuttle. Some looked sad. Some looked angry. Most of them had a wild look in their eyes, due to the adrenaline of the fight. They all looked tired. There were three medics attending the injured. I saw Bodhi, covered in what appeared to be his blood, being helped by a woman. I got a surge of panic, but calmed down when I overheard her say that he was gonna be fine. 

     I looked at Cassian. He was leaning into his seat, with his eyes shut.  I thought that he was sleeping, but he must have felt me staring, cause he opened his eyes and sighed. I gave him a weak smile, which he sternly reciprocated, almost as if he were in pain.

     "Are you okay?" I asked him.

     He nodded, but I knew he was lying.

        "Let me check you."

     "Jyn, I'm Fine." He stubbornly replied. I didn't care anyways and since I saw him shut his eyes fiercely when he moved his head, I started there.

      And I was right. He had a cut on his head that was bleeding badly. The blood was running through his neck, soaking his back and his shirt. How couldn't I have noticed before?

     "I need a medic here fast. He's bleeding." I yelled at a nurse who appeared to have finished patching up a rebel.

    "Jyn, it's alright. It doesn't even hurt." Cassian tried to protest.

        "The hell it doesn't."

     Cassian ended up giving up, as the nurse started to clean his wound, and stitch his head. 

     After about seven minutes, she finished, wrapping a band on Cassian's head. He was almost asleep.

   "That's normal due to the loss of oxygen on his head. He shouldn't make heavy effort, and don't get the stitches wet for about 48 hours. Have him report to med bay in 8 days to get the stitches out." She finished with a smile. I thanked her.

     I felt Cassian stir about 30 minutes later. 

  "You okay?" he asked. His voice soft and low.

   " I guess. " He offered me a weak smile, and took my hand. Caressing the back of it with his thumb. He looked really tired. I was, too, but didn't wanted to show it.

   "You should try to sleep until we get to the base, Jyn. I'll stay awake in case something happens."

   "No. It's okay. I'm not really tired. You look like you could use some sleep, though."

       He started to complain that he was fine, but eventually he gave up and fell asleep. I took the chance and really looked at him for the first time. He once told me that he'd been in this fight since he was 6 years old. That would explain all the scars on his hands. I loved his hair. It looked so soft. I was surprised at how fast I could come to care so deeply for someone.

     At the moment, the course to Yavin IV was smooth. Most of the passengers were sleeping, while some talked about the battle. I felt my eyes growing heavy as I looked at the blue glow of the space. I leaned against Cassian's chest and closed my eyes. I fell asleep as I listened to the low hum of the shuttle, and felt Cassian's thumb caressing my hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story. Criticism is appreciated. Hoped you guys liked it. I'll try to update as fast as I can.


End file.
